Dancing in the Rain
by HeavennLeahh
Summary: Just a very short but super cute and fluffy (bit like a kitten lol) little one shot to do with Tiva and sleeping at work. Nothing much to really say without giving the story away but please read and I hope you enjoy it. :)


They walk along the path way, hands brushing together but both too scared to grasp the other. You can almost see the spark between them every time their skin contacts. He looks down to her with nothing but love in his eyes, and she has the same in hers when she looks up. If you ask them they'd deny it because they haven't realised the extent of their bond. They still try to believe they're nothing more than close friends and co-workers because they don't realise the feelings of the other.

They've just been spending the evening enjoying each other's company over Chinese food and alcohol, the wine leaving a tell-tale cheek flush to compliment their happiness. No one understands them like each other, their work and life style is dangerous and they both don't want to hurt anyone they'd bring in to their lives.

The weather is growing steadily chillier and her skin develops more and more goose bumps as they walk. He removes his jacket and wraps it around her. His arm lingers over her shoulders for the rest of their walking. Her body shuffles in closer to his and her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she enjoys his warmth.

A street musician started playing a love song on a violin. He grabbed her hand and spun her round her hair whipping him in the face lightly. She laughed at his actions finding them endearing. He places his free hand on the small of her back after catching her, the other still holding hers. They stand there looking at each other ignorant to anyone else around them.

The heavens open rapidly, rain rushing to the ground. The music continues to play as the raindrops soak their frozen skin, they could catch their deaths in this but they don't care, they have each other now and for this moment in time nothing else matters. His hand moves and he places it upon her cheek, looking into her soul with his piercing gaze. Her breath sticks in her lungs, hope swelling in her chest that he would say the words she so longs to hear.

His face moves down lower to hers and softly captures her lips with his her arm entwine themselves around his body and his do the same to hers. A fire ignites within them and they lose all sense of reality as they melt in to one another. They pull back and put their heads together gasping for breath.

His voice clumsily stumbles over some of the only words spoken throughout this little moment. "I love you Ziva David, I have done ever since I first laid eyes on you."

She smiles and pulls his face down to hers so she can kiss him again, words cannot explain how she felt when those words fell out of his mouth. Her heart felt like it was ready to explode and all she wanted to do was scream in joy. She pulls her mouth away but her hands remain on his face, she can feel his stubble poking the underside of her hand. She smiles realising he was speaking nothing but truth. She whispers just loud enough so only he can hear "I love you too Tony."

He is laughing now, why is he laughing when they just poured their hearts out to each other. She looks at him confused, she can hear the sound of his laughter but his mouth is closed.

She wakes rapidly to find herself at work; she had been sleeping on her desk again. She looks across to her partner who was just settling down in to his desk. He looks to her with his heart melting smile and asks "Nice dream?"

She smiles back in return "You wouldn't be able to believe how nice Tony."

He laughs and says "Well I heard you say my name as I walked in so it must've been good."

She throws a pencil towards his head and if he hadn't moved would have only missed him by a gap no wider than a strand of hair, the point lands into the divider that sits behind him with a cartoon style boing sound.

He had jumped out of his chair trying to dodge the flying object and had ended up falling to the floor in the process. Their boss walked in just at that moment shouting "DiNozzo, stop messing around and get back to work."

Now it was her turn to laugh.


End file.
